A Pokemon Parodox 2 the savior
by Ashton Ketche'm
Summary: to my fan pika cheeka who wanted to see this!


Chapter 3- Months after her episode of heartbreak and betrayal, Misty stopped trusting everyone. Heartbreak can make you feal many things, most which make no sense. She got the false impression that all boys were like Tim, only caring about themselves. She soon forgot about the boy who helped her at the dance. Completely alienating herself from the world, would only communicate with other trainers, then quickly walk away after a battle. She wouldn't even listen to her parents. If anyone was worse off mentally than Misty, it would be her mother. She would try to see what could possibly be wrong, only to hear the slam of a door which stopped right in front of her. Watching your own daughter drown her face with tears is very hard on a mother. Every mother wishes the best for her daughters. They try to protect them, make them feel good, and while they wouldn't admit it, spoil them. Misty's mother was no different. She would try to get her to talk, and before she could explain how it would feel better, Misty would walk out the door to run to her secret spot in the forest, the big tree that hangs over the lake. She was always able to go to her spot and just think. The calm lake cleared her mind most the times. But, occasionally, while letting her pokémon swim in the lake, she would look at how much fun they were having. She looked and saw how free they were. Even though they were under the control of someone, in a way, they were still free. They were free from fear. They had nothing to fear, for they knew that someone was there to protect them. There wasn't anyone to protect Misty. No one to protect her from all the evils she feared. While she was probably physically capable of defending herself, she didn't have the strength to protect her feelings. She was very vulnerable to opinion. And so, after realizing her self-cautiousness, and how no one could protect her, she would cry. She would sit their and cry about how defenseless she was. With her head in her arms, she would cry till it hurt. No one to come and calm her down, except for her pokémon. But, though they would try, they couldn't give her words of encouragement. They could only sit and stare, and watch as she would swipe at them to leave. She couldn't be cheered up. And so, she would just sit their alone. Many times, when the moon came up, Misty would still be at her spot. Her mother would get worried, fearing that Misty had killed herself, an action Misty had considered more than one time. But, she would always come home, walk right by her by now cold dinner, and march up to her room. She would turn off the light, and put her head in her pillow. Often, her mother would come in and try again to find out what's wrong, only to either be ignored, or fall for Misty's fake sleeping routine. By now, her father, who was never really interested in Misty, distracted by his other daughters success, had joined in the hunt to hear the whole story. He too didn't get anywhere. Not realizing the troubles that women could go through, he just thought she was looking for attention, and began to pay attention only to his other daughters again. Her sudden loss of love from her father just made it worse. She thought about suicide many times, but would never come closer than that. Lucky for her, she would hold on just long enough. Her life would take its second dramatic turn, but this time for the better. 

While sitting at her spot in the woods, she tried as hard as she could not to think about her life. She had just filled in for her sisters in the Cerulean city gym, and had won. She never thought she could be a gym leader. But, of course, she never would be. That one time was just an attempt from her family to cheer her up, after a few nights ago, when she didn't come back until the next morning. Her pokémon were swimming in the lake, as usual. This time, she was staring at them, and thought about how good of a trainer she would've had to have been to have raised them so well. Soon, she heard voices. She thought it was someone of her family, but as they came closer, one became high and full of joy, the other slightly low and serious. It couldn't have been her family. As voices turned to bodies, she had brought back her pokémon and hid behind a tree. They were laughing about their latest pokémon victory. Misty was more confident about herself now, and decided to come out from behind her hiding spot. "So, you're a pokémon trainer?" She said in a raspy voice. Apparently, she wasn't as confident as she thought she was. Luckily, the trainer was so surprised he didn't realize how she said it. "Yeah, I'm a trainer. My name is Ash. I'm going to become the best pokémon trainer ever!" At this, his friend rolled his eyes. Misty had finally been able to talk with other people, and had for once, laughed. "Well, come on. I'll…challenge…you." Misty said, trying to sound as confident as she could. "Staryu, go!" She threw the ball, and a surprised Staryu came out. It hadn't seen other humans in this part of the woods in a long time. "Alright, Pikachu, go!" Ash cried out. The Pikachu standing next to Ash's leg jumped out, staring down the Staryu. But, breathing heavily, ran back behind Ash's leg, and collapsed. "I think he's too tired, Ash." Said Brock, the one who was walking with Ash. Ash tried begging with Pikachu to go, earlier in the week learning that electric pokémon were strong against water. Giving up, he stood up. "Alright then, Butterfree, go!" Butterfree appeared out of the ball released from Ash's hand. It soared a while, than fluttered its wings, raising a little higher. Misty admired the beauty of the Butterfree, but then started to focus again on match ahead of her. "Staryu, tackle!" She called. She had practiced Staryu's aim before the night at the dance, but since then, had forgot about it. It jumped up, and in an awkward way, started to spin upwards towards the Butterfree. Unable to focus itself at its target, Butterfree was easily dodged it, causing it to spin towards the ground, and improperly land. "Ha. Butterfree, stun spore!" The Butterfree floated above the Staryu, and started releasing light brown spores from it's wings. They floated down and landed on Staryu and the ground around it. Misty was very worried. She hadn't met someone like this. Everyone else she would battle would've been starting to look upon Misty's pokémon as superior beings by now. Now, she looked at her Staryu, realizing that it could barely move, urged it on. "Staryu, jump in the water!" she directed. The Staryu jumped in the water, staying down their for awhile. It was able to regenerate it's strength while the tingling feeling from the spores finally started to wear off. Once again, it went up for a tackle, feeling that he needed to take control of this battle into his own hands. Misty had, in a way, neglected her pokémon, and the Staryu felt that she had lost a little of her training skills. Ash couldn't help but be surprised by what had happened. He never seen a pokémon doing something on its own. He was so awe-stricken, he called Butterfree to do a move, but the only thing that came out was air. He couldn't think of a move, and that pause caused Butterfree to be unable to move, still waiting for a command. The Staryu hit the Butterfree right on, and soon Butterfree fell onto the ground. "Staryu, water gun, now!" Misty called out, also surprised. The Staryu landed, and unleashed a spray of water, soaking the Butterfree, sending it back to Ash's feat. Ash knelt down, and bent over the fallen pokémon. He gently shook it, trying to see if it was ok. Brock also came over to see if it was ok. They both knelt over it, waiting to see a sign of life. "Come on, please, Butterfree, wake up. Please." Ash begged. Misty, who at one time stood triumphant at her quick victory over the Boy who she thought was a very good trainer, had now started worrying for the Butterfree, and for what would happen to the trainer. Normally, she would see a trainer that would say 'Get back up' or calling it names. But this trainer was different. He was very caring towards his pokémon. She thought about how he was such a caring pokémon trainer. He was probably caring in real life too. As the Butterfree opened its eyes, and let out a long silent of sorrow to his master, Ash replied. "Hey, it's ok. Calm down, you're ok now." Suddenly, Misty realized something. It was like having Deja-vu. That caring voice. That sorrowful, yet caring voice. Was it him? Was he the one at the dance? No, what were the chances. But she had to find out. "Where are you from?" Misty said, before realizing that Ash was still sheltering his Butterfree. Brock looked up, and was about to talk about the timing of the question, till he too remembered that face. That happy, yet confused face. After Ash put Butterfree back into the pokéball, he realized Brock was staring at Misty, and Misty at himself. "Hey, what's wrong with you guys.?" Ash said. He still didn't get it. Soon, Brock whispered something loud enough into Ash's ear for Misty to hear, but so full with wonder, she didn't. Finally, Ash understood. He stood up, and stared Misty in the eyes. Misty stared back, and a slight smile grew on her face. "Are you the…" They both said at the same time, placing the final piece of the puzzle. Misty's eyes started to tear, but she didn't care. They weren't tears of sadness… She ran up to Ash, wrapped her arms around him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. She cried more than she had ever cried before. Ash put his arms around her, not even realizing the tears running down his arm, too moved over the joy of it all. She had felt something she had been dying to feel for such a long time. She had finally met the person who she had always loved, not even knowing who he was. She had longed to meet him, thinking about him till she couldn't even remember his blurry image. Ash had the same things come to mind also. Ever since the dance, he had always been thinking about meeting her again. She was beautiful through his own eyes, with her hair done, and dress all nice or not. Now or before, he was thankful to be able to be this close to her now. He put his chin on the head, and thanked God for this moment. The two stood their for what they would remember for hours. Brock lacked the ability to break the two up, feeling happy that his best friend had finally found the girl he had been talking about and had dreamed about all this time. 

The sun soon fell. After a few hours of discussing how they both longed to meet the other, they both decided they had to go. Her arm wrapped around him and her head on his shoulder, she stared at the fire Brock had made. They both talked about how they wishes that the moment could last forever. Brock put his stuff together, put out the fire, and knowing Ash and him they had to get back to their houses soon, and started along the way. He was ready to turn to tell Ash that it was getting late, but Ash would know better than to stay the night. He left the two alone, and headed down the trail. Misty, seeing Brock leave, knew that Ash would have to leave soon. She picked her head off his shoulder, and held his hands. "Well, I think you have to go. I wish you could stay longer, but…" Misty's voice trailed off. Ash knew what she meant. They stared into each others eyes. They both had finally met real love. This was a feeling they had never really felt before. They both stood up, Ash helping Misty to her feet. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay there forever. But, she had to let him go. While she knew she wouldn't be able to get to sleep, she knew that if she did, she would probably see Ash the next day. Ash, leaning over to Misty, kissed her on the cheek goodnight. And with that, he picked up his stuff, and walked down the trail. Misty stood there for a few moments after he was out of view with a smile on her face. Not for what had just happened, but what would still be to come. She knew that her life had started a new beginning, and this time, she would live it to the best of her abilities. The spot she stood would no longer just be her spot. Misty's secrets are rarely exposed. Whether it be the location of her spot where she goes to be alone, or who she longed to meet, they aren't told often. But when they are, the result would always point towards the best. 

Chapter 4- The two met there day after day. Misty would leave her house early in the morning, often even skipping breakfast. After putting all the food that they would share on their daily picnics, she would kiss her mom good-bye, and walk out the door humming a song to herself, randomly making up the notes. No longer did Misty's mom worry about her. She could tell Misty was out of her temporary stage. Misty's smile was sort of contagious. Misty would walk out the door smiling, and so her mom would smile the rest of the day. Misty's mom wouldn't ask what Misty was always so happy about. She's a mother, and after growing up with three martially successful daughters, she could tell just by the way Misty acted what was happening. While she was scared for Misty's safety, she also knew that Misty wasn't like other girls, and could probably defend herself when needed, and make the right choice if the citation were ever to come. After a few days of meeting in spot in the forest, they gradually grew from first time lovers to skilled sweethearts. Misty would arrive to see Ash with his hair combed, (which was quite unusual for him) and a bouquet of flowers he obviously picked off the trail in his hand. Misty would accept the flowers, and put them next to her as they sat down on the blanket. Often, they would lie down, hold hands, and look at the sky. They could sit there for hours if they wanted to. If it was a cold day, which was Misty's favorite type of day, they would snuggle up and wrap a blanket around them. Misty had heard about all the things some boys had tried to do to her sisters. She started off scared being so close to Ash, but soon got over it. She realized that being scared brought her more trust in being with Ash than she would've had if she never was scared. Every day for about a month, the two would meet. Brock never came, realizing that he had no business there. Soon, they both realized the tragic effects of there love. They both loved pokémon. Ash's dream was to become the greatest pokémon master there ever was. His three rivals were well along their way, and ash had fallen behind. He hadn't fought with his pokémon in a long time. Misty had the same story. One day, they had a discussion about this. While Ash told his story of his dream, Misty told him how it could be true. The two sat on the blanket, looking up in the sky, as they always would. Misty for some reason just wanted to talk. Normally, she liked it better just lying there. "Ash, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Misty asked. "Well…" Ash said, stalling. He hadn't really thought about it in a long time. "I always had a dream to become a pokémon master. But, I probably don't have a chance." He really didn't think he did. He almost gave up putting a lot of the effort into it after he found out how far his biggest rival, Gary, was doing. Gary was already on his way to getting his fourth badge, when Ash was getting his second. "Oh come on, what are you talking about. You could do it. You're a very good trainer." Misty said, thinking back to their battle. She firmly believed that he could become a pokémon master. Ash did his put-his-hand-behind-his-head thing, and laughed. "Ah, you're just saying that." Misty really wasn't just saying it. She really believed it. But, then again, she could just be saying that without even knowing it, because she doesn't want to upset her him , even though she knew whatever she said Ash would understand, and probably wouldn't get mad. Ash continued after he stopped laughing. "Well, if I were to become a pokémon master, I would have to continue fighting and collecting pokémon, which I am thinking of doing, but…" Ash left himself trail off, starting a sentence he didn't know how to finish without trying to sound stupid. "But what?" Misty asked. Ash sat up, and folded his hands in front of him, resting his elbows on his knees. Misty also sat up. "Misty, I don't want to leave you." Ash said shamefully. He stared up at the sky. Misty stared as if trying to see through Ash's head, trying to find out what he was thinking. She saw only that Ash wanted to embark on his journey again. With that, the two went silent. Misty didn't know what to say, and Ash already said all he could. They once again started to lye down. They would look at the clouds pass by for hours before they would have to leave. 

Misty went home that night, and thought about what she would say the next day. She sat there in bed thinking if she should ask Ash if she would go. She didn't understand Ash enough to know if he would let her come along. She almost laughed at herself, thinking "Of course he would let me come, why wouldn't he?" 

She decided that she would have to do what she thought she never would. 

Misty sat in the kitchen, drinking hot chocolate with her mother. She had woken her mother up and asked to talk. Her mother thought this was her only chance to finally listen. She went downstairs, and Misty discussed everything that had happened with a glass of hot chocolate. Misty started with the vague memories she had tried to forget about at the dance, and continued about how Ash had saved her. She talked all about the day she met Ash again, and what had happened in the woods that day. Until she broke the big question. "Mom, we Ash and I decided how much he loves pokémon training, and how he wants to continue, but he says that he doesn't want to leave me. I want to go with him, but I don't know how to ask." She took a sip of her hot chocolate. Misty's mother was still dazed about what she heard happened at the dance. She tried to offer sympathy, but Misty kept saying how she was ok now that she was with Ash. But, her mom finally suggested to ask. 

"Honey, if you love him that much, ask him tomorrow if you can join. I'm sure he'll say yes. Why wouldn't he?" Misty thought about that. She really couldn't find one, until she thought back of a conversation her and Ash had one day, about why Ash liked her. He said because she was 'different than other girls.' Maybe he meant that she wasn't the type of girl to be running away with guys. What if Ash didn't want her to come? No. That couldn't be it. He loved her so much. He wouldn't give up his goal in life for a first love if he didn't really truly love her. 

Soon, Misty thought about how selfish she was being. "Mom, if he let me go with him, you would be okay with that?" Misty's mom made a small smirk. "If you are happy, than I am happy." Misty thought about this, and started thinking about how much she had neglected her mom in telling her what was going on in her life. She offered many apologies, but her mom just said how it was hard to tell someone. Soon, her mom said how she should go to bed. Tomorrow is a big day. Misty agreed. 

The next day, Misty got up a little late. She hurried to put on her best clothing. She packed a lunch, kissed her mom, and ran out the door. Misty's mom watched her run until the forest made her disappear from sight. Misty ran to the site, and looked around, expecting Ash to be holding a bouquet of flowers. But, she didn't see him. There was nothing but a note and box sitting on a stump. Misty ran over and grabbed the note. She knew she was probably going to read something she didn't want to read, but she read it anyway. 

Dear Misty, I am sorry to say this, but I must be going. We are two totally different people. While we both have the same interest in pokémon, we both also have our own paths we must take. I know how much this must hurt you, for it hurts me too. I wish I could take you with me, but I feel that it just wasn't right. I know that we have had great times together, and that we might of had many more, but even while we are together, we are still separate people, and as people, we are obliged to support our own needs. I hope you understand. I still love you very much, and I hope we can meet again some day. To prove my love, I have brought you a gift. I ask to take it open-heartedly. I will miss you much, but never forget you. With love, Ash 

Misty opened the box sitting on the stump. Uncovering the softening paper, she saw a gold shine. It was a necklace. The gold looped around forming hearts all the way around, coming together at the center, where there was a solid gold heart. She opened it, and looked upon a picture with Ash in it. A faint sound started to play, as opening the heart started a small music box. Misty sat at the stump and looked at Ash's picture, trying to decipher the letter, wondering to herself if Ash still loved her, or if he just was trying to get away. Anger from him leaving made her believe he just left, but the necklace was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She put down the blanket, and sat looking at the sky. Soon, she started to wonder if she would ever find out. 


End file.
